After the Enterprise
by Yel Ashaya
Summary: These are a series of short, basically ridiculous fics which describe what the crew get up to after their momentous five year mission is over. R&R would be much appreciated. I wrote these a little over a year ago and I haven't read them through since, so I apologise if its crap. Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount, not me ;)
1. McCoy's Joyride

"Whatt do you think you're gonna do, now our five year mission's over?" Dr McCoy asked his captain as they walked down the steps of Starfleet Academy in San Francisco.

Kirk thought for a moment, "I don't know, it all went so quickly, I haven't got anything planned. What are you gonna do?" He asked Bones.

"I might go check out the scenery, do some travelling. I've always wanted to see the Great Pyramids."

"Where's that?" Kirk asked.

McCoy looked stupefied, "In Egypt! You've spent too much time in space, Jim. You've forgotten the geography of your own planet!" He laughed to himself.

Kirk sighed, "What about you, Spock?"

"Make love, not war."

"What? What did you say?" Kirk asked, astounded.

"Jeez, Jim. What's up with him?" McCoy looked gormless.

Spock stopped in the middle of the steps, "Make love, not war." He repeated.

"Yes, but why did you say that?" Kirk looked at him.

Spock turned around, "Fascinating."

"What is?" Asked McCoy, confused.

"What I have just said, doctor. I do not, however, understand what it means."

"Of course you don't," McCoy looked over at James Kirk.

"It means, you know, do this," he gestured. "Instead of that," he gestured again.

"I still do not understand." Spock looked perplexed.

Kirk reached a conclusion, "Never mind, Spock. It doesn't matter."

"Where did you see that?" McCoy asked the Vulcan.

"See what, doctor?"

Leonard McCoy sighed, "Make love, not war. Y'know, that thing you said."

"From that poster over there," Spock pointed across the street, about ten metres away.

"You can see that?" Bones asked, still trying to make out that hazy white pice of paper Spock had pointed out.

"That's awesome! Not only do you have super hearing, you've got super sight as well!" Kirk sniggered quietly to himself.

"Not really, but that does define it somewhat sufficiently."

McCoy grumbled quietly, "Smug pointy eared hob-goblin!"

Spock looked over at him. "Doctor?"

"Nothing." He replied, hastily.

"Let's go check out that poster, then." Kirk added, "Unless, of course, you can read it too Bones."

"No, I'm not 'Mr Super-Sight'!" He sarcastically replied.

Kirk, Bones and Spock crossed the road and reached the other side.

"There's not much of this poster left, is there?" Kirk noticed.

"No, it must be pretty old." Bones added.

"Looks that way." Kirk continued the idea.

Spock carefully studies the poster, that was stuck to a metal pole. "It appear to be around 200 years old."

"And how do you know that?" McCoy asked, wearily.

"I merely looked at the bottom of it," he replied, pointing to the bottom left hand corner of the stained paper.

"1969!" Kirk proclaimed, after reading the poster. Most of it had faded away, but, luckily it was put up in a shades area, so being exposed to the elements for two decades hasn't yet taken its tole very significantly.

"I believe that is the yet of the first Earth manned flight to the moon and landing on the surface. My ancestors, had achieved in stellar flight long before, of course."

"Spock?" McCoy asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't show off. It's not a very attractive quality!"

Kirk could see this would get heated if he didn't step in, so he decided to, he didn't want to make a scene. "So? What does the poster say, Spock? I can't really tell, it's so faded."

"All I am able to see is the 'Make love, not war' slogan that I noticed earlier." The Vulcan thought hard for a brief moment, "Ah!" he realised. "I know why it means; its highly logical. Waging war never has advantages, but," he looked down, "making love has advantages for both parties."

McCoy and Kirk looked at each other and sniggered as quietly as they possibly could.

Spock continued, "But it looks like a picture of some sort of transport is in the centre."

"I know what that is!" McCoy inputted. "It's a camper van! A Volkswagen to be precise! My father used to tell me all about them when I was a boy. I'm sure he's got a model of one somewhere."

"Right, anyway, we'd better get moving," Kirk hurried him. "I'm not ire what we're still doing here, actually. We must look kind of weird, staring at a two hundred year old poster." He started to walk and Bones and Spock followed.

After walking for less than ten minutes, Spock noticed something. "Doctor? Isn't that one of those 'camper vans' you mentioned earlier?"

"Where?" He asked.

Spock gestured to a pink VW camper van with a split-view window and white roof.

"It's beautiful!" McCoy proclaimed.

"What is it now, Bones?" Kirk asked, already bored.

"Isn't it a beauty?" He asked.

"God! You're just like Scotty and his engines!" Kirk laughed. "And, yes, it's lovely."

"The door's open!" McCoy shouted, already inside the camper van, which was parked outside a building.

"Bones! That probably belongs to someone! Get out!" Kirk shouted.

"Doctor, it would be wise." Spock added.

"Seriously! Come on in! It's awesome inside!"

Kirk and Spock could see that the doctor was not going to listen to them anytime soon, so they listened to him and got inside the vehicle.

"Ugh, it doesn't half smell, Bones!" Kirk spluttered, holding his nose.

"Aw. It's not that bad! It's jut the engine. What are you two doing hovering about? Sit down, look there's plenty of room in the back."

Hearing this, Kirk and his first officer clambered into the back seats which where covered in beaded seat covers, that were very uncomfortable, so they removed them and threw them on the sears opposite them.

"The keys are still in the ignition!" McCoy was starting to get really excited now.

"No, whatever you do, Bones, do not start that engine!" Kirk was interrupted by the immense noise and exhaust fumes that the old 20th century engine emitted.

"Oh shit!" Kirk yelled as the VW began racing down the hill and sped past Starfleet headquarters.

"Fasinating. This vehicle uses a fuel called diesel. I am not entirely familiar with it."

"Wow, Spock. Something you're not entirely familiar with!"

McCoy added. "I'm beginning to like this camper van more and more." He smirked.

Kirk scrambled into the back seat and looked out of the rear window, all he could see was black exhaust fumes. "Er, Bones? This doesn't look very environmentally friendly."

"Neither's a starship!" He defended his new pride and joy.

Kirk thought for a moment. "Fair point, I suppose."

"Doctor," The Vulcan passenger spoke up, "There is a bench to the right that I would advise you to avoid."

McCoy looked over to the right and sure enough there was a bench that he was quickly speeding toward. He gripped the steering wheel hard and managed to swerve out of the way just in time. The VW had no power steering and McCoy had only his body strength to move that huge vehicle out of the way, but he just about did it. "Why didn't you just say 'stop'?" He mumbled to Spock.

"I think that's enough for one day, don't you, Bones?" Kirk asked, trying to subliminally make him return the camper van.

It worked. "Yep, you're right, Jim."

McCoy turned the vehicle around and soon they were back where they started.

"That was fun," McCoy said, once they had all jumped out of the camper van, and were well away from it.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't," McCoy said and Kirk agreed.

"Vulcans cannot lie." Spock replied sternly.

"Well," Leonard Horatio McCoy walked over to Spock, "It wouldn't really be lying. It would be more like, er... looking our for a friend."

"That seems logical, doctor."


	2. Red & Blue

Commander Spock had had a long day and all he wanted was a rest; he'd had to put up with Kirk moaning about a girl who dumped him and Scotty saying how much he'd missed the Enterprise. Now their five-year mission was over and they were awaiting a new assignment.

He'd decided to take the long way home; the scenic route. His relationship with lieutenant Uhura had been strong for over four years, apart from going through a slightly rough patch during their encounter with John Harrison.

Spock had been sharing a small house with Uhura on Earth for a few months, since the mission ended and they needed somewhere they called home. Spock had decided to move in with Nyota when he'd had to live with James Kirk for a couple of weeks. That was an experience he didn't think he'd forget anytime soon.

It didn't take Spock long to walk to the small house in San Francisco. Many Starfleet personnel lived in the area, because it was so close to the headquarters. He passed many of his colleagues on the way and had greeted them accordingly. He felt as though his relationship with Uhura had brought his human side out further. His mother had always told him to embrace his mixed heritage instead of view it as an obstacle, and now he finally was. He wished she could have seen him now. He was a successful and revered Starfleet officer, the first officer on what was perhaps the best ship in the fleet; the Enterprise. In addition, he'd made many human friends and has settled down with Nyota Uhura. He was now a father.

Finally, Spock reached the front door of the bungalow, but before walking in, he glanced to the side; the bedroom curtain was closed. Strange, he thought. It was the middle of the day and the sun was out, blazing in a hit summer's day. Why on earth did Uhura close the curtains. He thought no more of it and opened the door. It was extremely quite inside, but Spock homes in his Vulcan hearing and noticed very faint giggles. He was almost certain that the sound was coming from the room to the right of the hallway; their bedroom. He knocked on the door and heard some scuffling. He was sure there were more than two feet in there. The worst thing he heard was moaning.

He reached out and pushed the white door open. He did not like what he saw, not only was Uhura's head in the covers, but someone else's was aswell. It was a man. Spock stood there, openmouthed, as stiff as a rock.

"Spock!" Uhura exclaimed, shocked. "Wha... What? I thought you weren't back for a few hours?" There was a look of embarrassment and much shame in her eyes.

Spock shook his head. "No, Nyota, who is this man?" He gestured to the blond man who was adjacent to his girlfriend in the bed.

"Hey, I'm Kurt!" The man spoke up, proudly.

"What?" Spock tried very hard to cover his anguish, but he could not. He was outraged. His human side was getting the better of him, much to his shame.

"I said, 'I'm Kurt'." The man repeated.

Spock went pale. "I... I know." He was silent for a long time, not knowing what to say or how to react. He'd walked in on Kirk under similar circumstances, but this was different; Uhura wasn't just his friend, she was his partner. They had a child together. Suddenly, Spock's temper got the better of him. "Get out!" He yelled at Kurt, his previously gritted teeth not able to contain his shame. His anger. Anguish. Despair.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked with a measurable amount of cheek. "How'd you bag a girl like this, anyway?" He smirked.

"Get out!" Spock repeated, even louder, this time.

"Alright, jeez, I'm going!" He got up and pulled in his top and jeans. He hasn't even out his shoes on when Spock practically kicked him out.

The Vulcan walked into the sitting area, not speaking. Once Uhura had put the remainder of her clothes, she followed Spock into the lounge.

"Spock..." She began.

"Nyota?" Spock asked. "Why? I don't understand. Why?"

"I don't know. I just... I don't know."

"Why?" He turned around and looked at her, straight on. "I need to know. Tell me."

"I... I don't know. You've done stupid stuff right? It was only once, I promise." She'd known him so long, and they were so close, she knew asking that was a mistake.

Spock said nothing.

"I don't know, alright?" I don't know why I did what I did. I just wanted some excitement." She looked down and shame filled her facial expression. "It's not easy, living... with you. I don't meant that in a bad way, but, even though I know you love me, I'm not sure if I can actually feel it. I know you're Vulcan, and I absolutely understand that, but part of me wants your human side more. I need it more."

"I'm leaving." Spock said simply. He go up and walked out of the front door. He sighed and closed the door behind him. As he walked down the sidewalk, he saw Uhura staring at him with tear filled eyes from the window.

Spock walked for what felt like an eternity. He still didn't understand why Uhura did what she did. They seemed so... happy together. They had their son, James, to worry about. Why did she do it? He was no longer sure if he could trust her.

He'd been trying to remember Jim Kirk's address and he got it right. He walked up to the entrance of the apartment complex and talked into the communications panel that Kirk had educated him on previously.

"Jim? I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Yep?" Kirk asked. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid, I may have to stay with you."

"What? Again?" Kirk paused. "I'm just joking, of course you can stay with me." Although Spock couldn't see it, the captain smiled.

"Thank you." Spock then walked up the two flights of stairs and knocked on Kirk's door.

"You can come in. It's open." Kirk said.

Spock did so and walked into Kirk's mess of a flat. There were cans and pizza boxes everywhere. Nevertheless, Kirk, himself, looked as tidy as usual.

"Spock? What is it?" Kirk saw his comrade's eyes where wet and his cheeks were too.

"I... I can't tell you." Spock tried to answer.

"Spock, sit down." He gestured to the leather sofa and he and Spock sat down.

"Captain." Spock began.

"Call me Jim. We're in Earth, not the Enterprise." He smiled to his friend. "What's troubling, tell me."

"I saw Nyota, in bed with... someone else." He struggled to talk.

"Ah..." Kirk nodded and didn't know what to say in return. He saw Spock had gotten more and more upset since he's arrived so he did what he thought was right and offered him a hug, which was accepted gratefully.

"Jim, I don't know what to do." Spock said, his voice muffled in his captain's shoulder.

"Well," Kirk pulled himself from the hug, "was it just a one off?"

"She told me it was only once. She did look sincere."

"That's something, I suppose." Kirk delivered a faint smile.

"I still am not sure. What have I done wrong?"

"You've done nothing, Spock. All this is Nyota's fault. It's not yours, don't think like that."

"Has this happened to you?" Spock asked his commanding officer.

"Not to me, I don't think I've ever stayed with the same girl for more than a few months, not like you p Uhura. You've been together for what... four or five years?"

"I'm not convinced. In my culture, a man stays with his woman. My father has not remarried, and said he never will, after my mother..." He sniffed again, "died."

"Spock," Kirk out a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "If you feel like you can forgive her, then don't worry. You've got little Jim Kirk to worry about. Even of you and Nyota can't work it out between you, you'll always be linked by him."

Spock considered these words, in depth. "That is very logical, however, I still feel as though I cannot undertake it."

"Spock, its up to you. If the table turned and Uhura caught you..." He thought and searched his mind for the right words "... in the act with someone else, would she forgive you?"

"In the act?"

"You know..." He tried to demonstrate what he meant by gesticulating, but it didn't work. He sighed. "Sex," he whispered.

"Ah, that." Spock was uncomfortable.

"Well?"

"I sont know. Forgiveness is a wonderful thing, my mother would disapprove if I never forgive Uhura. After all, I suppose. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah, I'm sure you've made mistakes, right Spock?"

"Not many. I did engage a classmate into a fight, but I was provoked. Have you ever made a mistake?" He asked.

Kirk laughed. "Yep, a lot!"

Spock cocked his head slightly.

"Yeah, like when I cheated on the Kobayashi Maru. I sit know I'd it was a mistake, but is did piss you off pretty good, didn't it?"

"It did." Spock replied, not seeing the humour that James Kirk had implied.

"Spock, I just realised, you've brought none of your stuff. But, you can wear some of my clothes if you want."

"That is very kind. I shall, if that's alright."

"When are you gonna talk to Uhura again?" Kirk asked, out of concern.

Spock looked over at him. "Tomorrow. I shall need to spend the night here."

"Sure, you can sleep in the room you drums yes in last time you came." Kirk pointed to a medium-sized bedroom. He smiled at his Spock. He just couldn't believe that Uhura, his communications officer, and friend, would do that to Spock. He knew that living with a Vulcan could t be much fun, but over the years he'd grown very close to him and Spock wasn't as boring as he might seem. Ever since his relationship with Nyota Uhura had Nahum, the Vulcan seemed a lot more human. Perhaps more than the half-human that he was. Of course, he still strictly adhered to logic and meditated, but, still, Spock was slightly more emotional a had a greater understanding of humans and human life.

The following morning, Spock came out of the bedroom that Kirk had let him stay in and sat down on the sofa. His mind had cleared, and before going to sleep last night, he just sat there and thought, and meditated too.

"I see you're wearing the clothes I leant to you." Kirk came into the lounge area a half hour after Spock. He walked over to the kitchen area and put some bread in the toaster. While waiting for the bread to toast, he sat down best to Spock.

"Have you thought anymore? Do you think you can forgive her?" He asked.

Spock, who was wearing the grey tracksuit and football shirt that Kirk had leant him, answered, "They logical thing to do is to forgive her. I have thought about it deeply and have weighed all the possibilities."

He smiled. "Good."

"I think I should be going now, Jim." Spock was already making his way to the front door.

"Alright." Once again, Kirk smiled and walked over to the toaster that had recently pinged. His toast was done.

Kirk walked over to the window and watched as Spock walked away from the apartment complex and down the road.

Nyota Uhura was sitting, curled up on her sofa when she heard a knock at the door. She wiped her eyes and walked over to it. "Spock! I'm so sorry! Can... can you forgive me? I'm so sorry." Her tears came out in floods.

Spock walked into the house a s wiped her tears. "Nyota..."

"Where were you? I was so worried."

"I was with Kirk."

She looked at him, confused.

"I needed to talk to someone, he told me what I needed to be told."

"And what was that?" He leant forward slightly.

"He said to forgive you, and what if you and I had exchanged placed. Would you be able to forgive me?"

"Yes, yes, of course I would. I love you, Spock." She has almost stopped crying.

"And, I... love you too, Uhura. I can forgive you, but I am not sure if I can trust you. Jim said I can, and I recognise that it's the logical thing to do. But it doesn't... feel... right."

"Spock," she put her hand up to his cheek, "it was only once. I promise you, it has never happened before and it will never happen again."

Rigidly, he pulled her into his arms.

"You'd better tell Kirk 'thanks' for his advice." She managed to form a slither of a smile. "I was in the wrong and I definitely do not deserve you, and probably never will, but I do love you, Spock. I always will."


	3. Moving In

James T. Kirk was speeding down the busy street in San Fransisco, in his car. The bright red car stood out against the busy streets of California; not only was it one of the few vehicles in the 23rd century still with wheels, it reflected the light of the sun, gaining much attention from passers by. It was a classic Porsche 911, one of the few still in existence, and originated from the 1960s. Kirk had won it in a poker tournament a while back, and ever since then he'd treated it like his child. Picking up speed, he suddenly got a call from his best friend. Kirk lightly tapped the touch-screen phone that he recently had built into his retro car and answered the call.

"Yup, Spock?" Kirk shouted over the sound of the colossal engine.

"Are you driving?" Spock looked concerned. He asked the question although he could tell that his captain was driving, by the look of Kirk's face and the objects in the background that were whirling crazily behind him.

"Spock, what is it?" Kirk had been enjoying the abundance of free time, since his five-year mission with Starfleet had ended recently.

The Vulcan looked uncomfortable. "Forgive me for asking, but I wondered if I may stay with you because my parents are, at present, unable to have me staying with them."

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind." Kirk shouted back.

"Thank you." Spock didn't smile, but a flicker of something on his facial expression indicated that he was grateful.

"How come your parents won't let you stay with them?" Kirk was confused.

Again, Spock looked uncomfortable, and embarrassed. "My father had an important meeting with a prestigious Vulcan ambassador, to be held at my home. He did not specifically state this, but I know it was because he would be somewhat embarrassed to have my company present." Spock paused. "I'm not a Vulcan."

"What?" Kirk yelled back. "Of course you are! You're the most logical person I know!" He added the compliment.

"No, I am not a full Vulcan."

"Well." Kirk thought about what to say in response to that. "That's what makes you... special." He smiled.

"Thank you." Spock didn't smile back, he couldn't.

"Don't mention it. Wait," Kirk thought, "Why do you need somewhere to stay? you live with Uhura. Surely you can stay in your own house?"

"Since I caught her... " Spock paused, obviously uncomfortable. "... I do not think I need to explain it any further. Uhura and I have decided it is best for us to keep our distance for the moment."

"What? You're not gonna split up are you?" Kirk was worried for his friend; he cared about him.

Spock replied. "No, we just felt it would be beneficial to the both of us if she stayed with her parents, with our son. Vulcans are not... solitary, it would be logical if I had... company. I have been on the Enterprise for the past five years, with four hundred other people. Now, with Uhura and Jim gone for the moment... "

"Yeah, sure you can stay with me, I hope you to can work it out." He offered a caring smile. "Hey, are you gonna come round here or what? Shall I come and get you, it can't be far."

"I shall make my own way. I don't expect to take long." Spock replied.

Kirk turned off his car-phone and spun the Porsche round, in the direction of his apartment.

Kirk's apartment was on the second floor of a reasonably sized complex. It was in southern San Francisco, very near to the beach.

Kirk, himself, was fast asleep on his sofa when a buzzing sound woke him up.

"Wha... what?" He jumped up, startled at the noise.

"It's Spock," the voice came, and sure enough, Kirk looked out of the window and there was the Vulcan by the main entrance to the complex. "What do I do? I am unfamiliar with this type of accommodation." He said very loudly, but not quite shouting, as to make sure Kirk could hear him from two storeys down.

Kirk laughed silently to himself. "Just press the number #5 on the control pad by the door." He said to Spock, speaking through the communications panel, that was built into the side of the wall next to the front door of his apartment.

Spock must have heard Kirk's voice emanating from the indent kcal communications panel on the outside wall of the complex. "Yes?" Spock pressed the number #5.

"Wait." Kirk pressed the 'enter' key on his communications panel as the front door of the entrance to the complex sprung open, making Spock jump slightly.

"You can come in now, Spock." Kirk said to him. "It's floor two, and I'm in apartment number #5."

Spock heard this and walked in. After a few moments, Spock had reached Kirk's front door and Kirk opened it.

"Jeez, Spock! That's a hell of a lot of stuff you've got there! And you walked up all those stairs with that amount of stuff!"

Spock looked down at his luggage. "I must admit, there is a lot there."

There's a spare room this way." Kirk gestured towards the right and led Spock to a medium sized bedroom. "Hey Spock," Kirk started as Spock laid one of his suitcases on the bed, "Do you need any help?" Kirk had nothing better to do with his afternoon, so he thought he might as well do something useful.

Spock looked up at Kirk as he began to lay his clothes on the bed. "Some assistance would be appreciated."

"All right. What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"There's a grey suitcase over there," he pointed to the corner, "There is more in there."

"Okay." Kirk walked over to the suitcase in the corner and bent down. He began to unpack. After taking out a few clothes, he came across some briefs. "Right..." He promptly placed them on the floor.

"How much do you have left to unpack?" The Vulcan asked him.

"Urm, not much." Kirk kept glancing at the tighty-whities on the floor. Why? Kirk pulled out the final items from the bag and put them on the bed. "Here you go."

Spock had already finished putting away his portion of the clothes. "Thank you, captain."

"It's Jim! Don't call me captain, we're not on the Enterprise now." He grinned.

"Jim," Spock corrected himself, "I am very grateful for your help."

"Don't worry. I had nothing else to do." He smiled.

"Do you want anything to eat, Spock?" Kirk asked, with a mouthful of crisps.

"Not now." Spock replied.

Kirk stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "Come on, Spock. You've gotta eat, it's almost 8!"

"What food do you have?"

"Urm..." Kirk searched in the cupboards. "Not much. All I've got is crisps and... water."

"Do you have any fruit?" The Vulcan asked.

"I had no idea Vulcans were so healthy. I can't remember the last time I had fruit. I think I ate an apple at the Academy."

"That was seven years ago."

"Well, anyway." Kirk opened his fridge. "I've actually got a few apples." He threw the one that wasn't to bruised to Spock, who just about managed to catch it, which made Kirk snigger quietly.

Kirk closed the fridge door and sat down next to Spock, on the black couch. "So, what do you do for fun on Vulcan?"

Spock cocked his head slightly "Fun?"

"Well, what do you do in your spare time?" Kirk reiterated.

"A number of things... Specifically meditation and chess."

"I won't be doing that anytime soon, how about football?"

"Football?" Spock, again, was confused.

"You know? You kick a ball about?"

Spock gave no answer, but bit into his apple.

Hoping to educate his Vulcan friend, Kirk switched on the widescreen television and football was on. For the next half hour, he was sure he was boring Spock with his endless talk about the game, but Spock didn't show it, so why not?

Spock woke early a few days later and quickly washed before walking into the lounge area of the small flat. It was 8AM, but the stars where still bright and it could have easily been the middle of the night. Looking out of the window, he could see Proxima Centuri and part of the Orion Nebula. The sun had not yet come up and the sky was still very dark.

Spock spent the next few hours meditating and ate some bread and fruit. He'd been wondering for some time, should he wake Jim? It was already passed 11AM. He decided he should.

He knocked on James Kirk's bedroom door but there was no answer, so he opened the door and the light automatically came on, after detecting the pale glimmer of the recently risen sun.

"Woah! Spock!" Kirk yelled, suddenly pulling the covers over him and another body, that was next to him.

Spock stepped back slightly. "Did I startle you?"

"Who's that?" Asked a high-pitched, sweet voice, coming out from under the covers.

"Shhh..." Kirk said to her.

"Who is that, captain?" Spock asked.

"Ooooh! You're a captain, you never said." The woman's voice spoke up again.

"I did, yesterday." Kirk whispered back.

"Oh, yeah." She realised and sat up.

"What? It's Jim, Spock. Not 'captain'."

"Jim, who is that?" He asked again.

"Er... Spock, this is Gina, and, Gina, this is Spock."

"He's cute!" She said aloud.

"What?" Kirk asked, tired, but annoyed.

"Thank you." Spock received the compliment the young Risian woman had given him. He then walked out, perplexed.

"I'll see you later." Kirk clicked his teeth as Gina put on the rest of her clothes and put her bag on her shoulder, flicking her hair in the process.

She left Kirk's bedroom and kissed him goodbye, "See ya!" She was just about to leave, when she turned around and walked over to Spock, who was staring out of the window. She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly and saw herself out, closing the door as she went.

A dishevelled and tired Kirk flopped down on the sofa beside Spock, who just said, "Fascinating."


	4. A Drunken Vulcan

Kirk sighed and adjusted his position on his black leather couch. He just could not get comfortable.

Spock had obviously noticed his friend's discomfort. "Jim?"

"Oh," Kirk looked up, "it's nothing."

"I believe it is called 'fidgeting'."

Kirk harrumphed. "Yes, yes it is."

Spock nodded his head and burrowed his head in his book.

"What's that you're reading?"

Spock showed a flicker of annoyance then answered his captain's question. "I, Robot."

"Aaah," Kirk remembered that title from his childhood. "Asimov."

"Have you read any other books by him?"

"No, I've only ever read 'I, Robot'. It's a very interesting book."

"It is... fascinating that someone from that time period could have imagined so much."

"Yep, it is. When I was a boy, it was my favourite book. I was a weird kid."

Spock nodded once more then continued to read his Asimov novel, secretly hoping Kirk would ask him any more questions...

Spock got his wish, for some time, anyway. Kirk's flat was quiet for the next half hour, until the silence was broken.

"So... " James Kirk spoke again. "What do you think we should do later?"

Spock didn't look up from his novel. "I have no preference."

Kirk stood up and walked into the kitchen area, "I was thinking invite Bones round and, you know, have a drink or two."

The Vulcan cocked his head. "Have a drink or two?"

"Y'know?... " Kirk couldn't exclaim it any further. "Anyway, I'll call Bones."

Leonard McCoy buzzed the panel by the front door of Kirk's flat. "Jim, its me."

"Yep, you can come right up." Kirk replied.

Moments later, McCoy appeared in Kirk's doorway and in his hands were what looked like the ingredients for a mint julep. McCoy was never at piece without his julep.

"Ah, Bones. I see you brought your child with you." He laughed, referring to the things he was holding.

Spock popped his head out from his book, which he was past half way. "Doctor? Child?"

McCoy replied. "He means these, you... Vulcan!"

"Sit down, Bones. Spock's reading something by Isaac Asimov. I'm sure he'd tell you about it." Kirk gestured to the sofa.

"Gee, thanks Jim." McCoy sat down on the black settee, and Spock began explaining the plot of 'I, Robot' to him.

In the kitchen area, Kirk had prepared the mint julep, after dripping almost half of the sugar on the floor.

After no more than a few minutes, Kirk reappeared, carrying three juleps in his hands.

He walked over to Bones. "Here you go."

He then turned to his Vulcan flat mate. "Hey, Spock," he gestured to the drink in his hand. "Do you want one?"

The Vulcan shook his head. "No thank you, Jim. Vulcans prefer not to endure the many effects of alcohol."

"Aw, come on, Spock." The doctor smiled, somewhat incapacitated by the two and a half mint juleps he had already consumed. "Live a little."

"I am living, doctor. Therefore, your statement is obsolete."

McCoy sighed. "Ugh, damn Vulcan."

"So," Kirk sat down, holding his drunk in his right hand. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Absolutely nothing. You?"

"More or less the same."

"Well," Spock interjected, "what about that time when... "

"Shut up, Spock." Kirk snapped, but not too violently.

"Wait, Jim. Let the man speak." Bones said to him.

Kirk spoke before Spock could even open his mouth. "It's not important." His attention turned to the half-Vulcan, half-human sitting on his sofa. "Sure you don't want a drink, Spock?"

"No, thank you, Jim. I would, however, like some water."

Kirk looked over at the Enterprise's doctor, who winked. He got the message and walked over to the kitchen counter where the whiskey left over from the mint julep was. He poured it in a glass, then filled the other half of the glass with cold water. He then handed the drunk to Spock.

"Here, Spock."

Spock lifted his head up and took the drink, after thanking Kirk. He took a sip of the drink he had just been given. "This drunk has a most peculiar taste."

Kirk tried not to look at McCoy, who was trying to contain his laughter. "Does it?" He asked Spock.

Spock looked at Bones, who could no longer restrain himself. "Bones offered him no answer, "I'm sure you're just imagining things."

"Vulcans do not imagine things." Spock put him straight.

"Right, right."

Spock stood up and walked around around the room erratically. "Is there any more of this?" He asked the captain.

Kirk was shocked. "What?"

"Is there anymore?"

"Er, yeah, sure." He walked over to the counter and poured the remainder of the whiskey into Spock's glass. "Here... "

"Thanks, Jim." Spock drank it in one whole gulp.

"Jeez," McCoy said to Kirk. "What have we done?"

"I think, Bones, I think we've just created a drunk Vulcan. He didn't even drink that much, why is he like that?" Kirk gestured to Spock, who was sauntering around the room, crashing into anything and everything.

"He's a Vulcan, Jim. He's not used to it."

"Ah." Kirk realised. "Thank god Uhura isn't here!" He sniggered to himself.

Spock staggered over to Kirk, and slurred his words when he spoke. "Y'know, Jim? I love you, man!" He then flopped down beside Kirk.

"What?" Kirk was stunned.

"Jim... " Bones was equally as surprised. "What the heck?"

"Ah, Bones! You treat me bad, man. But you love me too, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Bones replied, thinking he was half-dreaming.

"Jim, I'm tired." Spock said softly to his captain.

"Well, go to sleep, then."

"That's helpful, Jim! State the obvious why don't you?" Bones was amused, but all the same, fed up.

Spock leant his head on to James Kirk's chest.

"Spock?!" Kirk flinched and pushed Spock away from him.

Spock looked upset, "Jim?"

"Ugh," Kirk sighed. "I think you should get some sleep."

"I'd... better ask McCoy. He's a doctor, y'know? He still cares about me."

"Yeah, right." McCoy covered his sarcasm up with an over-the-top cough.

Spock asked McCoy for advice. "Doctor?"

"Er, yeah, whatever. Go to sleep."

"Alright." Spock went to his bedroom without fuss. However, less than a minute after he went in, his head reappeared in the doorway. "I didn't say goodnight."

"Okay... " McCoy and Kirk felt like they were parents. And, unbeknownst to them, Spock had the same idea.

Spock walked over to the doctor, and spoke, slurring his words. "Night, dad! See you in the morning."

Bones twitched a little. "Er, night. Just go and sleep it off."

Spock then walked over to Jim Kirk. The young Vulcan beans over and kissed Kirk on his forehead. "Goodnight, mom." He then wandered off to his bedroom. Jim and Bones heard a quick, loud, crash as Spock clambered into bed and snored loudly.

"Well, that was... different." Kirk quietly said to McCoy.

Bones looked over at his captain. "Yeah, it was weird. That's why you should never get a Vulcan drunk!"

Kirk brave himself as he entered Spock's bedroom. The lights automatically turned on.

"Rise and shine!" He said to Spock.

Spock turned over in his bed so he was lying in his back. "Where's the doctor?"

"He left last night. I think he was probably a bit weirded out."

Spock didn't day anything in return, so Kirk headed out, but he was stopped but the Vulcan.

"Wait. Don't tell Uhura."

Kirk turned back to face Spock. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Thank you."

"Although, it might accidentally slip out during casual conversation... "

"Jim?... "

"No, I won't tell her, about your little... moment."

Spock didn't say anything, but closed his eyes and continued to snore.


	5. Emo(-tional) Spock

"Dude!" Kirk walked into his living room, with some measurable anount of swagger. His best friend, commander Spock, was staying with him whilst Uhura got some time to herself. The Vulcan's hair was unusually long and shaggy. It looked clean, just unkempt. "Have you seen your hair?" He asked Spock, bemused.

Spock's head spun around on the leather couch. "Jim? What is wrong with my hair?"

Kirk tried to stop himself from laughing. "Have you seen yourself? Seriously, look in the mirror!" He couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Spock was still confused. "Jim?"

"Just... Just look in the mirror."

Spock considered the words carefully, then walked into the white bathroom and stood in front of the square shaped mirror. "I fail to see what is causing you to be so consumed by laughter."

Kirk was still giggling to himself, but slightly quieter now, and followed Kirk into the bathroom. He stood behind him and fluffed up his friend's hair. It began to look spiky and longer than it already was. "You look like an Emo!"

"An Emo?"

"Yeah, y'know?" That was Kirk's best explanation.

"Ah." Spock realised something. "If my knowledge is correct, an 'Emo' is an overly emotional person. Therefore there is no logic in your conclusion."

"You need to cut your hair. It's like, I don't know, just way too long."

Spock stayed his confusion. "I fail to see how my hair being long indicates that I am an 'Emo'."

"Look, I was gonna book myself for a haircut soon, do you wanna come?"

Spock approved. "That would seem logical."

Bones McCoy was driving in his new car. He'd only ever owned an automobile with wheels, and although hovercars had been around for quite some time, he'd only just bought one now. He'd always been interested in retro and old-Earth style vehicles but he decided to try out the hovercar. His new car came with a state-of-the-art car phone, and he chose to see if it would work. He dialled the number for James Kirk. "Hey Jim!" He yelled over the car's powerful engine as it roared down the San Francisco street.

"Bones. What's up?"

He grinned. "Nothing much, just checking out the new carphone."

"Oh cool. I was just gonna get my hair cut. And Spock."

"Spock? Isn't his hair always perfectly pruned, y'know, like one of the Beatles?" He joked.

Kirk laughed at McCoy's comment. "Yeah, but its gotten pretty long, and to be honest, he looks like an Emo." He laughed again.

"Well, I suppose I'm always saying I want him to be more human!" He sniggered quietly and hung up.


	6. Spock the Extra-Terrestrial

32. 9: Spock the extraterrestrial

697 words

Kirk could have sworn he had just heard his Vulcan flatmate sigh. Was it jut his imagination? No, he did sigh. "What is it Spock?" He asked at last.

The first officer didn't look up from his book. "Nothing is the matter."

"Well," Kirk considered, "don't sigh then."

"I apologise if it did sound like a 'sigh', it was not intended."

"Right." Kirk wondered why he even asked. "Anyway, its Friday today."

"Is that merely a statement of the obvious, or is there a point to come?"

"Yes. It's movie night."

"I presume this is the point where you ask me for my opinion concerning the matter of choosing an appropriate title to watch?"

"You presume correctly, Spock. Any ideas on what to watch?"

"May I enquire as to how you have managed to obtain a digital versatile disk player from the late 20th century?"

"Another question?"

Spock looked blank.

"It was my mom's. Before that it was her mother's and then her mother's. Is that a satisfactory response?"

"It is."

"Well then, what do you want to watch?" He repeated the question.

"I have no preference."

"Alright, I'll get a selection, then you can choose."

Kirk returned no more than five minutes later with multiple DVDs. "Here you go." He place them on the coffee table. The first one he put down was 'The War Of The Worlds'. "This one?" He asked.

Spock looked up and declined.

"Um," Kirk thought, "how about... " he picked up 'The Day The Earth Stood Still'.

"No." Spock replied simply, still partially buried in his book.

"Ugh." Kirk moaned. "This one?" He showed Spock 'Close Encounters Of The Third Kind'.

Once again, Spock said no and shook his head.

"Ok, this is the last one." He held up the director's cut of E.T.: The Extraterrestrial'. "This always used to be one of my favourites. Bones always used to call it sentimental crap, but I think it's great."

"You seem to be fond of it."

"So, this one?"

"Affirmative."

Why doesn't he just say 'yes'? Kirk though to himself. "Do you wanna go out it in?"

"Put it in?" Spick repeated.

"Yeah, out it in the player."

Spock took the disc from Kirk and carefully placed it into the open shelf of the old Earth DVD player. He then returned to sit back on the sofa. He reached beside himself to try and grab his book, for he had no desire of watching the film himself, but couldn't detect it.

"Looking for this?" Spock looked over at Jim Kirk who was waving the book in his right hand.

Spock rolled his eyes, then focused them on the screen of the television, which was one of the few still operational.

"This is highly inaccurate." Spock made his first comment.

"It's just a bit of fun. It is quite old."

"When was it produced?"

"Er, it came out in the early eighties."

"Of which century?"

Kirk racked his brain. "1982 I think."

"That would explain why it is so scientifically flawed."

"You see Spock? Think before you judge."

"Shit." Kirk uttered the word.

"Captain?"

"We're not on the Enterprise, Spock."

Spock corrected himself. "Jim?"

"Yes?" He sighed.

"Why did you swear?"

Kirk rubbed his head and winced. "Nothing, I just hit my head."

"Ah. That would explain the loud noise I heard. Do you need medical assistance?"

"No, Spock, I'm... I'm fine."

Spock walked over to Kirk who was sat on the leather couch. He sat down. "Jim it looked inflamed. It would be logical for you too seek medical advice, even Dr McCoy's would be sufficient."

"I'll do that tomorrow."

Spock was unsure, then he cast his mind back to the movie that he and Jim had just been watching. The little alien creature would hold his arm out and the end of his index finger would light up, healing the subject in question. Spock decided to put this knowledge to good use. He reached out and touched his right index finger to his captain's forehead.

Jim Kirk jerked his head away, defensive. "What?" He asked Spock.

"From the movie." Spock stuttered.

Kir looked up at his obviously confused comrade and laughed.


End file.
